diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hans Kamp
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :Richard 17:28, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Thank you for helping! Every little bit of help is much appreciated :] Act I is my absolute favourite. Atrumentis 17:51, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :No problem. I hope there will be more people helping. Hans Kamp 17:55, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Keep making the articles, so when we're writing them, we don't have to look to find them. Im going to edit the sitenotice to tell people that many articles have little or no info, whitch will be added eventully with their help. :No problem. Hans Kamp 12:39, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::If we rewrite the words of Arreat summit into their own words, it whould be fine. I will be working very hard these 2 days I have left untill my vacation, whitch I will be back the 20th. Category:Classes That Category had way too many pages that all had to be removed. Hans Kamp 15:13, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Great work I must say... you're the kind of user we need around here. I'm sorry I couldn't help. I'll be off line for a few days. But man, you have been working your ass off(no offense meant). Great job and keep up the good work. You're one swell guy. Cheers Mobokill 11:21, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I have vacation now, until 13th of August, so I can do a lot about this Diablo Wiki. I will fill up the blank pages, making templates, and write pages, listed in . Hans Kamp 11:24, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Monster template Check out this template Template:Monster Infobox.It needs some work but its a good start. After we need a weapon one, whitch I suggest using Template:GameBox as a start. Well, soon Il begin adding them to the monster pages, If you want to help use this (http://www.battle.net/diablo2exp/monsters/) as your start. :Aha, I noticed it. :) Hans Kamp 18:37, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have to use three templates, because there is a Normal, a Nightmare and a Hell Quill Rat, for example. Hans Kamp 18:57, 9 July 2008 (UTC) I want you to Ask for adminship. Go to Atrumentis's talk page and request it. You've done boring tasks like add catorgirzing pages and making them and for that you should be rewarded. You've also added content to pages, fix templates, correct errors, so you should be admin. This wiki is going up in traffic, and we need 3 normal admins and our extremly helpful gamer helpers. 14:02, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Hm, I might be interested... but I am not an experienced wiki Administrator. You can grant it to me, and then I will find out how it works. :) Hans Kamp 14:07, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::I wasn't either,back when I first get my admin post on the Call of Duty wiki, I was only a wikia editor for a week. Admins can delete pages,move all pages,use the rollback ability and protect pages. A Burecrat; whitch I am not, can appoint new admins.So far,the only non gaming helper B'crat is Atrumentis. So you have to ask Atrumentis. :::Okay. I accept. I will ask Atrumentis soon. Hans Kamp 14:21, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Hey there Hi I can help you with any of your problems im here to help! anything trust me! thanks for the help, and tip ;) --Bromly 18:16, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Hey hey Hey Hans, good to see you go for adminship. I'm sure you'll get it. By the way, can you make a template and categories to the Angiris Council pages I'm creating. Sorry to be a bother. I'm Mobokill, I've lost my password. I know, I'm a moron. I've written it down somewhere. Cheers by the way. And good luck for the admin thing. 17:30, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I am not familiar with the Diablo lore. I will try that. And an admin can possibly solve the problem of having lost the password. Hans Kamp 17:32, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have added the Template. But I don't know what Angiris Council is part of. :::What??? You don't know what the Angiris Council is part of? It can come under an angel or ruler type category. As for the password, I'll try searching first before taking the dive. I know I've written it down somewhere. 17:54, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Vacation I'm going on vacation for 8 days so Im heear to tell you I hope the admin thing goes well and Il go beserk when I get back adding the monster infoboxes. I hope nothing goes wrong while I'm gone (If Atrumentis ((That means you don't get admin powers)) doesnt come on and theres a massive vandal spree). Good luck, and you've been spending alot of time hear, so I hope its worth it. Cheers. 18:40, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Adminship Yes! You can be an admin, definitely. You have done a great job for this wiki, much more than I have been able to do lately. Hopefully I'll be able to get into it a bit more. "The power of the Worldstone washes over me" - Sorceress Atrumentis 05:41, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. Hans Kamp 06:08, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::Hardy har har. I knew you could do it. I got my password. It was such an easy one and the moron in me forgot. Anyways I'm vary much a permanent member nowand you can see me contribute a lot more than I used to. Can you help me create templates and categorizing. I can't seem to get a hang of this kinds of stuff. Cheers Mobokill 08:19, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, I will. Hans Kamp 08:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Warcraft Trust me, I'm aware of the differences between the RTS and MMORPG games of the Warcraft universe and am familiar with said universe, possessing the games, novels, etc. However, it seems redundant to make seperate articles for a Warcraft series and World of Warcraft series. The franchise itself is relevant to Diablo, but the games alone aren't as much. By that logic, one may as well make a seperate article for the StarCraft RTS games and StarCraft: Ghost, the latter being a TPS. Anyway, that's just my view and as an admin you're entitled to overule it. I just remember the controversy on the StarCraft wiki between me and the other admins as to the existance of a Warcraft article, coming to such conclusions.--Hawki 11:36, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay. BTW, about the adminship, I want to be a democratic admin. About the contents of the article my opinion is equal to opinions of non-admins. So, I want to see what other members of Diablo Wiki think of it. I consciously did not undo your edits. Hans Kamp 11:41, 12 July 2008 (UTC) No prob. Glad to see the wiki is more akin to the Angiris Council than the Prime Evils :)--Hawki 11:48, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Blocking Policy I wasn't sure if there was a blocking policy on this wiki, so what I've been doing is blocking users for a certain length depending on what they did. For example, a user who blanked a page may be blocked for a day or 3 days, while someone who put in something offensive may be blocked for a week to 3 weeks, and then someone who inserted something very offensive such as a racial slur or extremely offensive language may get blocked for a few months. Sorry if my blocks are too strict, I can lower them if you want.--Richard 19:02, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't think your policy is too strict. I just want to know, what is usual on this wiki, but you answered it now. I could block in the same way as you just explained. Hans Kamp 19:09, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::As far as I know we don't have a blocking policy yet. Back before DIII was announced and the wiki was fairly empty of contributors, I had a zero-tolerance policy and permanently blocked anyone who felt like messing around. Of course, that was because the wiki was in such a bad state I really couldn't afford anyone to bring me down lol. But now things have changed, and Richard's policy seems good. Although I wouldn't be too afraid to extend the ban period, because if someone comes to this wiki purely to vandalise it, they obviously don't care about it too much to want to come back and contribute properly. Atrumentis 14:13, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Moderation templates I have made some Templates to warn users, such as . The first parameter is the reason of the warning, and the second parameter the block length if the warning is ignored. Hans Kamp 14:16, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Point You may have a point there Hans Kamp. As a wikia we are able to display information in a different sense. You have convinced me to change my opinion and begin contributing to material found in the Arreat Summit website. Just to let you know, since you are an admin, you will be seeing a whole lot more of me in this Diablo Wiki.-- 01:40, 13 July 2008 (UTC) User talk pages I always wanted to ask this in this all-you-can-edit wiki. I use a wireless internet connection, cause I travel a lot, and i usually edit without login. So everytime i edit, a new IP address is seen because of different access points and routers. That is not a problem, but while issuing welcome notices, there is a new talk page for every IP address. This can put a load on the server on the long run. Just wondering if anonymous users really need a talk page of their own. If i wanted to talk, i could create an account. Think over it and reply. And does the article count include talk pages. Cheers from Mobokill 11:21, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Parts of my admin behaviour (the Welcome message) came from the admin behaviour of the Dutch Wikipedia: :*New users and IP addresses get a welcome message. :*Violations, warnings and block messages are listed in the talk pages of users (both IP and logged users) are listed in the talk pages. :The admins have an idea what the behaviour was of each user, and will know if a block or warning is rightful. :A suggestion that I could apply is: Not creating a welcome messages for IP adresses, only for new users with an account. Only in cases of violations, warnings and blocks I could use the IP address talk pages. :Hans Kamp 11:31, 14 July 2008 (UTC) That's exactly what I was getting at. Though I think you should consult with the other admins first. Yeah, and Richard too. By the way, about the policy, troublesome users must be warned and blocked if they persist. And what about deleting those IP talk pages that have nothing except the welcome note on them. Cheers from Mobokill 11:46, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :I am pretty new to adminship and willing to learn. Where is the link to the general admin talk page? Hans Kamp 12:41, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Regarding copyrights I've just dug out the official Diablo 2 and lod strategy guide from my closet and was wondering whether copying directly from it is advisable. You know, to avoid copyright issues or something. I'm just too lazy to read the legal info in these books. And on the topic, can us lowly mortal users use the admin talk page. Just don't want to clutter your talk page with my useless ramblings. Cheers from the Mobokill 06:30, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :As far as I am familiar with adminship, I think that page should only be used by Administrators and those who has a higher rank than Administrator. Maybe you can better use the talk pages of the admin members themselves. In my case, that would be this page. I notice there are not many active Administrators. :( Hans Kamp 06:43, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::Sure thing bro. But what about the copyright thing. And i just want to tell you that we just were in an edit conflict in the Items page. I was DOING that page for almost half an hour now. Anyway, cheers from the Mobokill 07:35, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :::Oops, I wasn't aware from that. But your recent change to that page makes it look much better than it did. Hans Kamp 08:29, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Things to be done I think Hazual brought this up first and I somewhat agree with him. The Diablo II Walkthrough page is really not necessary. May I suggest keeping the info to help newbies in it and make links to the respective quests. The extra info on the walkthrough can be added in a Further Info section in the quest pages. Just my thoughts. And I was just random paging and found some interesting stuff. The page Demons contains info on each type of demon in the games while Demon is the main descriptive page. They should redirect to each other. And the Demons page should be moved to a Demon (monster) page. And I had asked one more thing in the Hellforge talk page go look at it. What do you think? Cheers from the Mobokill 05:39, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :I also have doubts about the Walkthrough. Things that are said there, are also said in several articles. I agree with the suggestion to move the extra info to the Further Info section to the quest themselves. I think Demon is not necessary, or can be redirected to Demons. I would only suggest a rename from Demons to Demon (monster) if there is also another article with almost the same name. Demon itself. could be a disambiguation page. I have added a few such pages because some words can have multiple meanings. To say in short, I would agree with the most of your suggestions and thoughts. Hans Kamp 05:55, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yep. That's right. But whatever you do with the walkthrough, please consult with Joeplay. He's put his heart and soul trying to complete it. Go look at the Hellforge talk page. I've some more ideas there. Cheers from the Mobokill 06:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Wanted pages Can you refresh the wanted pages. It doesn't make any sense. Cheers from the Mobokill 10:53, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree. But I either don't know how to refresh it or I have insufficient rights. Normally the refresh happens between 21:45 and 22:15 (CET) each day, so once a day. Hans Kamp 12:06, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Bestiary or Monsters page As Diablo II info seems to be piling up, would it not be a good idea to make a Bestiary or Monster link under the Diablo II subheading in the quick-select menu on the mainpage? It's just an idea of course. Hazual 11:58, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I agree, but I am not familiar with the language that is used to build the menu. Hans Kamp 12:15, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Infoboxes Sorry to be a pest, but the skills already have infoboxes and it would be great if each item had a separate infobox associated with it. You know, one for body armor, another for boots etc. Further, could you give me a link to all the templates and how to use them. And please tell me how to create categories. Whew, that's long but I may be of some use if I get those info. Cheers from the Mobokill 18:04, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :It is some kind of work to design info boxes that fits with the current black/red skin. The info boxes of monsters are blue and white, and should be addapted too. Each monster has three levels, in Normal, Nightmare and Hell respectively. Categories can be created by assigning a page to a non-existing category, and assigning that category to an existing one. If you - for example - want to create category Demons you add Category:Demons to the page. Then you go to the category itself and adds Category:Monsters (which exists) to the category to be created, in this example Demons. Hans Kamp 19:29, 16 July 2008 (UTC) D3 info Wow. Your talk page has got to be the biggest in this wiki. And 2 uniques in a single drop? You're lucky man. Back to subject. I found this wiki and one of the anonymous users was copy pasting their monster and skill pages. I looked up their legal details and there's nothing saying we can't copy it. So what do we do? Go ahead and copy? If yes, I'll notify some of the others like Hazual and Mariyah to upload their pictures. They're great. Waiting for your two cents. Oh, and Joeplay just gave a go ahead to transfer the walkthrough info to the quests. I was waiting for your affirmation. Cheers from the Mobokill 09:22, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, we should do copying it, the monsters, the skill pages, anything you mentioned. About the Walkthrough pages, yes, the pages are lengthy and the information should indeed be moved to the quest pages. Hans Kamp 10:43, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :: I had a question about copy-pasting as well, put in the Talk page of Diablo II Bestiary but nobody seems to have noticed :P I wonder, is it necessary to add references/footnotes to the sites we copy from? Also...would it be a good idea to have some sort of structure in the contents of Quest articles/ Game bosses and monsters? When I updated some info, I tried to make every quest article more or less the same: basic info - Backround - Further info/walkthrough. Maybe that's an idea to make things more streamlined.--Hazual 08:46, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know whether it is necessary to have footnotes and references... I would like to have a structure in the pages (on Wowwiki it is called boilerplating. That means that every page about quests (for example) looks the same, only the text is different. I was thinking about creating Giant Templates. I could make an example of such a template. Hans Kamp 09:01, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::: That would be awesome. If possible, maybe you could also make an info-box (like the one just in character skill articles) to describe basic info such as where the quest stars, where it ends, what's the main objective, reward..and a nice pic of the Quest icon to spice things up :) Ofc. thats just another idea. In my opinion, what this wiki really needs is more articles concerning Diablo I. --Hazual 14:48, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Doing stuff Hey, long time no talk. So, I tried making a disambig Hell. Can you check if the format is correct?? And please, this is my third request, the character attributes template has 4 resistance redirects. Cheers from the Mobokill 04:35, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :I would only make a disambig page for Hell if there are two pages with the word Hell with the same meaning. Now you have made a disambig page for Hell (Difficulty) nad Burning Hells. That is not necessary. Hans Kamp 06:23, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :The template at Character Attributes needs a simplification. Hans Kamp 06:23, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Most of us who are new to Diablo don't know that Hell in Diablo is known as the Burning Hells. I speak from personal experience. If anyone types for Hell in the search box, it may mean either the Burning Hells or Hell difficulty. I thought that way to make the disambig. Anyway, is the format right??? Your call. Cheers from the Mobokill 06:44, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, the format is right. Hans Kamp 08:09, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Take a look at the Category: Candidates for Deletion. Cheers from the Mobokill 08:39, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I have edited your above message because something went wrong. I will look at the category soon. Hans Kamp 10:26, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Small Problem The Category:Barbarian doesn't show many of the D2 skills. Will it take time to refresh? By the way, sweet table you got over there. Where'd you get the values? Me want. Join Project Monster. See Mobokill 19:07, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :It won't take time to refresh that soon. What table do you mean? The table from Quill Rat? I have studied the table from Shrines and I think it fixes better than , so I made a new template . Hans Kamp 19:25, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::I meant the Quill Rat one. Wow, you are THE MAN, man. Now all we need is volunteers to spread the table. Maybe a Main Page advert for Project Monster would do. Heh heh... Mobokill 19:45, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Aha. I have shrunk the size of the table to 90 % and added a red border, the same like . Hans Kamp 19:55, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::::You seem to have a silicon thumb over there (compare with green thumb). Can I have it. Thanks for fixing the Barb problem. I freaked out cause I thought my tinkering with the templates caused it. What do you say about the advert? I'm Mobokill 20:05, 19 July 2008 (UTC) More Suggestions Well, I've just been to the Sims Wiki (how do you make those inter-wiki links?) and over there, they have a community discussion page in which they throw in their suggestions. So, I was thinking, maybe we could make a similar suggestions page, which even anonymous users can edit. Maybe even put it up on the main page like they did. Huh? What do you think? We are seeing a very acute shortage of active users now and maybe they have no idea what to do next. What happened to the admin talk page? Not many are around I'm afraid. Hey, such is life. And I was thinking maybe a Speculation template like the one at Wowwiki is in order. You see, with all the D3 info coming in and all. There are many unused categories and candidates for deletion. Check them out as well. I'm not gonna be around as much as I was cause my colleges are starting from the 22. I'll drop by and categorize and make disambigs and correct spellings and stuff. I'm still online for an hour or so if you need me. See ya. Let the force be with you .... Cheers from the Mobokill 18:02, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree, but I don't know how to create a page with a different (existing) namespace. An interwiki is made as follows: Wikiname:Term. About the Admin talk page, there aren't many administrators around, which is sometimes tedious. Hans Kamp 21:43, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Re Monster Template Help So I put in the attribute, than use a | to seperate the difficulties? I need to put in the part at the bottom whitch explains how to use it. Tell me if I'm wrong. 18:00, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :HELP. We can't seem to move Shenk The Overseer to Shenk the Overseer. I don't know what's wrong. It's a redirect that should be overwritten. And is creating many character Skill categories. It should be Skills cats. Cheers from the Mobokill 13:24, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have solved the Shenk the Overseer issue. I will look into soon. Hans Kamp 15:50, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Pentagrams http://www.websitewiki.de/Wikitravel.org Son rôle, Stacy Stacy est vice-président des États-Unis Et le leader du commerce de détail à de loi mo, un cabinet d'avocats, une pratique nationale qui fournit audit, fiscalité, conseil et services consultatifs financiers Vaux détail, commerce de gros distribution. La pratique de l'organisation de dét fail et national de plus de 1000 professionnels et est l'une des plus importantes pratiques du secteur chez Deloitte. Son rôle, Stacy est chargé de superviser la pratique, capè ce qui conduit au développement de services de l'emploi, initiatives et travailler avec les cadres supérieurs des organismes clients de premier plan.De Pendant 17 ans, elle a participé activement dans les hâche majeures de la quilientèle au de l'industrie, et la fourniture de l'audit et du contrôle interne et les fusions USA er Cine et acquisitions de diligence raisonnable et b'autres services spécialisés aux entreprises Fortune 500. Ses fonctions comprennent la consultation avec les clients et les organismes de réglementation comptable pour appliquer la comptabilité et de rapports sur des questions complexes qui touchent le secteur de détail. Stacy dirigé des initiatives visant à renforcer la position de Deloitte dans le marché, »a déclaré un porte-parole pour les tendances dominantes dans les médias et au détail. En outre, Stacy est très actif dans la communauté fondée sur des initiatives et des professionnels, y compris le poste d'ambassadeur et ancien président régional du Réseau des femmes d'administration (nouveau)Scaling of isolation with transistor size. Isolation it tech ((MFC-Cmd, 0x20); // put. Move data rt "LSA" to Description furrter pressinfo09 Recent Vandalism Can you block 91.89.22.202 for vandalism? See http://diablo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Black_Mushroom&curid=10095&diff=49442&oldid=48995 and http://diablo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bartuc_the_Bloody&curid=2494&diff=49456&oldid=35395 Sheltim 14:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Diablo 3 Beta Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. Over the weekend a lot of information has been revealed about Diablo III thanks to various beta client leaks. We are hoping that we can somehow put this information front and center on the main page, and focus on providing this information as soon as possible. There is a competing Diablo Wiki which is nearly doubling the traffic that we are currently getting because they are doing a good job at covering this content as it comes out. We don't want you guys to be left in the dust. So let us know if it's ok to make some minor tweaks to your Main. Perhaps, a separate cotent box just for Diablo 3. Either way, looking forward to hearing from you and hopefully working together. - Wagnike2 19:27, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, since you haven't replied, I'll just go ahead and rework the main page a bit. Hope you don't mind. Ausir(talk) 21:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::No, that is not a problem. I will look at the main page soon. Hans Kamp 21:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Diablo III beta access Hey, just a head's up, left a note for Danrr but realized he hasn't been on for a month, so wanted you to know that we got access to the beta and will be adding information from it to this wiki. Also wanted to just suggest that you guys consider making the front page even more Diablo III centric, as that's where the majority of the focus is and I think readers would be more compelled to click and check out stuff if it's front and center. Just a thought. Let me know if you have any questions! tae (talk) 22:48, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :The coming weekend I will look into it. :) Hans Kamp 17:12, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi! I deleted those infoboxes as I personally prefer having a written page, instead of just a small box which isn't very aesthetically pleasing. However, if you feel that the infobox is a better solution, I'll leave them there. Cheers, Mark (talk) 12:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :I want those boxes to like the boxes in the game. That is, like they are in Youtube fragments and in screenshots. Later on, I hope someone (who gave me the admin rights here and has FTP access to the web space in which this wiki is) adds tooltips, so that, if you hold the mouse pointer on an item link, you see the tooltip. I agree that the boxes are a bit ugly and need some appearance improvements. Hans Kamp 17:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC)